Not A Good Start
by himayamata
Summary: Soldier: 38 (William/Willie) was the last new recruit in Overwatch before everything goes downhill.. and bit strange. This young hero will have strange adventures with the heroes of Overwatch include the people from Talon
1. F-O-O-L

**Author's Note:** This was based from my time playing Overwatch and I recorded what happened. When I saw the video, it gave me an idea for a story.

So here it is.

 **NOT A GOOD START**

 **Part 1: First One Out Lieutenant**

Soldier: 38 is a young and last new lieutenant of Overwatch. When the team disbanded, he went looking for a job. All he knows is shoot and kill. Instead of getting a new job, he decided to enter some shooting contests. Unfortunately, he lost. He tried skeet shooting but he lost. He complains that the target is so small and fast.

After searching for work, he gave up. He puts down his pulse rifle and hid it in his basement. It looks like his shooting days are over.

But then, he heard a loud ringing sound coming for his old Overwatch uniform. It's a beacon of some sort. He has no clue what those gadgets are because he never get a chance to use them in his small missions. "Alright! The team is back!" He received the message from Winston and immediately got the coordinates of their mission.

Soldier: 38 grabbed his gear and left to King's Row.

In King's Row, Soldier: 38 met the team in his first mission. He's pretty excited. However, being the only guy in the team is a bit new to him. The first person he met was Fareeha Amari the daughter of an Overwatch founder. The two knew each other but they don't talk much. Soldier: 38 greeted her saying, "Hey, Fareeha! Now you are part of the new Overwatch, eh?"

She responded, "Hello, Willie. How's your aim?"

"Getting there..." He smiled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Pharah, who is this guy?" An Indian national from the Vishkar Corporation approached them.

"This is Willie, a former member of Overwatch. Willie, this is Satya Vaswani."

"It's good to meet you." Willie then added, "And my real name is William. Not Willie. It's just a nickname that Fareeha gave me. Just call me Soldier: 38!"

Then someone chuckled at his name. Two Asian girls standing on the other side of the room, listening to their conversation.

Willie asked, "Who are they?"

Pharah pointed at the girl inside a big pink robot. "That's Hana. You can call her ." Then she pointed at the girl in a thick Eskimo-looking coat. "And that's Mei. They are not part of Overwatch but their combat skills are needed in this mission."

"Alright. What's the mission, by the way?" He asked. He just arrived there and he got no details about the mission.

Then out from the blue, another former member of Overwatch came to answer his question. "We are escorting a payload." It was Angela Ziegler. His heart melted when he saw her. He has a crush on her when he was a kid. But now, seeing her in her thirties, she's more beautiful than ever.

"Hello, Miss Ziegler." He smiled very awkwardly. Pharah had to hit him to stop his daydreaming. "Oh, sorry."

"It's good to see you too, William." She shook his hand which quickly made him daydream again. His legs grew weak as their hands touched. "Alright then." She lets go of his hand, popping out Will's daydream. "You know the mission. Once the gates are open, we run to the payload outside and give them... HELL." Her eyes turned evil red, a great thirst for blood and violence showing inside.

Hana, Mei and Satya got a little uncomfortable when they saw those deadly eyes coming for an angel looking person.

He still likes her bloodthirsty eyes.

The team prepared themselves for battle. Willie took a peek outside and saw six people waiting outside the quiet street. They are the enemies that they are about to face.

He saw a familiar cowboy.

A masked guy with a black hood.

A masked fat guy.

A floating robot.

A big armored guy with a big hammer. It looked like one of Reinhardt's Crusaders.

And a Japanese dude with a big bow.

"They look tough." He said. "But we can do this!"

"Just shut up." The girl in the robot said while popping her bubblegum.

"You shut up!" Willie responded in which the girl ignored.

They're all waiting at the gate. They heard the countdown. Soldier: 38 doesn't even care where that voice came from and why there is a countdown. He just goes with it. He wants to impress Dr. Ziegler, showing her what he can do. She'll be blown away by his skill once the gates are open. He thought.

When the countdown reached to zero, the gates opened. Willie was the first one to get out and raised his rifle aiming it outside. "Suppressing fi-." Unexpectedly, five flying metal orbs directly hit his face simultaneously. He dropped to the ground quickly like a tumbled mannequin with a broken nose.

The team saw what happened and cringed at the sight of it. "Ouch..." Pharah commented.

and Mei just continued to go outside and face their enemies. They just ignored their fallen teammate. Pharah and Satya followed.

Willie was not dead. He's just knocked out. The first thing he saw when he went down is Dr. Ziegler patching him up. "Are you alright, soldier?" He did not responded. Shen then added, "On a scale of one to ten, how is your pain?"

He opened both of his hands as an answered. He mumbled.

"You'll be okay." The doctor said while healing him with her Caduceus Staff.

Even if he made an embarrassing moment, she doesn't care. She just helps people in the time of need. A true guardian ange-.

"Medic!" One of the team member called for help.

"I'm coming!" Angela yelled like a kind nurse responding to an old patient in need. "If you're better, catch up. Okay?"

He raised his thumb to her. However, she was in a hurry and ran off to heal the other teammates. She did not saw his response. Willie just lie down looking at the ceiling, thinking about what he could've done if he did not go out first. "I blew it, didn't I?"

Soldier: 38 lay down there in shame and listened to the battle commencing outside.

 **End of Part 1**


	2. W-T-F

**Part 2: Willie The Fool**

"Wake up!" A loud woman's voice yelled at the unconscious lieutenant.

Willie heard her after calling him several times. "Wake up, kid! You are losing!"

Minutes later, Willie woke up still hearing the battle outside. "What? Who's talking?"

The voice responded. "Just get out and help you team! They are pinned down!"

Willie noticed that the disembodied voice is the one who made the countdown earlier. "Who are you? Where are you? Why do I hear you?"

"I'm the Announcer." She replied.

"Announcer? Wait... what is going on?" Willie began to lose it. "Tell me who you are!"

"Alright! Alright, calm down!" The voice then introduced herself. "I'm Athena and I'm Winston's AI system and the one running this simulation."

"Simulation?"

"You forgot, did you?" The AI began to scan Willie's brain if there are anomalies.

Willie wanted answers. "Why am I in a simulation? I received Winston's call and-"

Then Athena answered, "Yes. Winston has called all Overwatch agents. However, we received intel that the Talons have recruited former Overwatch agents and other special individuals. They brainwashed most of them."

"So this simulation is just a test which one is not cuckoo."

"Yes."

"Alright! I'll prove to you that I'm not a Talon sleeper agent. Watch me!" Willie picked up his rifle and went out to back up his team. "Say, Athena! What's the time?"

The AI gave him a holographic timer above him. He realized they got a few seconds left! He move faster towards his team. Then Athena told them that his team has captured the objective and started pushing the payload. That added a few more minutes in the game.

As he arrived, he saw his team pinned down just like Athena told him. They cannot move the payload. They are sitting ducks! Hana lost her big robot and firing her pistol to the enemy. She's with Mei and Satya hiding behind the payload. He turned to the corner and saw a single corpse lying there; the cowboy. On the left side, he saw Pharah and Dr. Ziegler hiding inside the building.

Soldier: 38 slides to cover and rejoined to his team. "What's the situation?" He asked Pharah who's being healed by the smiling Dr. Ziegler.

"We managed to capture the objective. We just... took down one of them."

"That's good." Willie said as he looked at the three girls who are holding at the payload. "As long as our team has six-"

Then an arrow shot Mei's face, quickly killing her. Hana screamed as she saw the corpse dropped right in front of her.

Willie went back to cover. "Well, five of us. I hope they are going to respawn soon."

"Respawn? What are you talking about?" Pharah seemed to be serious in this. Does she know she's in a simulation?

"Look out!" He heard Satya yelled. The large armored knight charged towards the two girls and pinned them to the wall, crushing them. The large knight laughed and sets his eyes on the remaining three.

"Well, shit..." Willie said. "We are outnumbered." But he noticed Dr. Ziegler's innocent smile turned into a sinister grin. "You got any ideas, Miss Ziegler?"

"Take me to their corpses." She said. "I always wanted to try this."

"But... we can just wait for them to respawn."

"Follow me!" The doctor ran around towards the corpses. Failed to stop her, Willie escort the doctor to the three dead teammates lying nearby.

"I'll cover you!" Pharah said, raising her rocket launcher and fire at the giant knight. He raised his shields and got his attention to Pharah.

Willie and Angela ran towards the dead. Soldier: 38 was shocked to see Hana's and Satya's corpses stuck on the wall. "Pull them out." The doctor said.

"Um.. okay." He grabbed them and pulled them out. He heard the mushy sound of their crushed corpses. "Ugh... What are you going to do with them?"

Then Angela yelled, "Heroes never die!" She simultaneously resurrected the three of them. Hana, Satya and Mei got up alive and well. However...

"Uh, guys... is that normal?" Willie pointed at Mei with an arrow sticky through her face.

Mei just looked at them, oblivious to the arrow on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Um, we need to push the payload before-" Out from the blue, the same knight charged towards them. "Watch out!"

Mei turned and saw the incoming knight. She created a high and thick ice wall to protect them. Unfortunately, she created the wall far away from the knight. She aimed terribly. The knight caught her and pushed her towards the others.

Quickly, Soldier: 38 grabbed Hana from the knight's charge but couldn't save Satya in time. The knight got two of them again and it seems he's having fun with it.

"Shit!" Willie said. "Two women down! We got two down!"

After that, Hana called down another Mech and it dropped down above the knight crushing the enemy. "Take that!" She said as she climbed inside the battle armor.

"Hey!" Willie looked up to see where that Mech came from. "How did you do that?" He didn't see anything hovering above them or carrying several mechs. It could be part of the simulation.

Then, "Ōkami yo, waga teki wo kurae!" Two large dragons of energy emerged and hit Hana and her mech, completely obliterating her and the surroundings.

Willie and Angela were shocked to see the end of those three girls. "What in the world is that?" Soldier: 38 went to take a peek and saw the archer raised his bow. He did it. "That bastard." He yelled at Athena. "What kind of simulation is this? They can have dragons!?"

Then a large hook past through the wall and caught Willie. It glitched through. "HOOOLLYYY SHIIIIIIITTTT!" He yelled as he was pulled towards the big fat guy.

The large enemy grabbed him like a fish and blasted him with his large shotgun. Scrap metal spread all over and took down Willie. He felt hundreds of scrap metals sink in through his body. He cannot feel the pain anymore. "Oh... this is how it ends, eh? I'll come back. Just you wait." Willie was about to close his eyes preparing himself to be respawned until...

"Heroes never die!" Dr. Ziegler resurrected him unexpectedly. However, once he was revived, those shrapnel from that large shotgun were still inside his body.

"AARRRGHHHH!" Willie yelled in pain as he felt every tiny metal inside his flesh. "OH GOD! OH MY GOOOD!"

Then, he heard Pharah shouted her favorite quote, "Justice rains from above." She fired mini-rockets towards the enemies totally blew them up into bits. The powerful explosions repelled Willie away. Unfortunately for him, the shock wave caused more pain in his body.

Once Pharah's barrage ended, the doctor went to check the young lieutenant. "Are you alright?"

Willie was going to thank her but the words that popped out from his mouth is "Why the hell did you revive me?" She did not seem to notice that there were shrapnel inside of him. She resurrected him, yes. But she just covered his wounds leaving the scraps inside of him.

"You are going to be fine." Dr. Ziegler assured him.

"You think?" Soldier: 38 cannot bear more pain. He decide to leave the team and start a new life as a common citizen. But then he remembered it's just a simulation. What if he just commits suicide and respawn back to full health? That could work. "We can push the payload now, right?"

"Yes." The doctor said.

And so, the three pushed the large payload forward and reached its destination. Athena announced "Victory!"

"We did it!" Willie yelled but then grunted as he felt the scrap metals inside of him. "Ouch... ouch..."

"Don't worry. I will heal you." Dr. Ziegler said with a smile.

But then, they heard an eerie sound around them and then a large black smoke emerged behind. The three turned and saw the hooded man raised his dual shotguns at them. Pharah's out of ammo. Dr. Ziegler doesn't have her pistol. Willie lost his rifle back there. The hooded man laughed and said, "Die."

In a quick second, Willie remembered that Pharah has a concussive rocket on her wrist armor. He yelled, "Wrist rocket!"

Immediately, Pharah fired a small projectile to the hooded man's feet and knocked him back to the ledge. "NOOOOooooo..." The hooded man screamed as he fell to the molten pit.

"Is he dead?" Willie asked.

Then Athena answered. "He's dead."

The three looked below and saw nothing but bright orange bubbling below. "It looks like it." Pharah said. "Wait, how did you know I have a rocket on my wrist?"

But Willie did not answer. He looked up the sky and talked to Athena. "Alright! Is the simulation over? Did I pass?"

"Who are you talking to?" Dr. Ziegler began to speculate the condition of her patient. "Is there a shrapnel inside your brain? I must've rearranged your molecular structure when I revived you."

"No!" Willie yelled at her. He knows it's not her. She's just part of the simulation. An AI programmed to achieve the objective in the simulation. Nothing else. "I just want to get out of here!"

And then...

-==SIMULATION TERMINATED==-

Everything goes dark to the young soldier. Willie can feel the cold steel on his fingertips. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a silhouette of a woman. "Wake up." A woman spoke to him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The woman introduced herself. "My name is Amélie." Willie can see her sinister smirk and he finds it attractive. But it also looked like Dr. Ziegler's smile while he's in the simulation.

 **End of Part 2**


	3. S-H-I-T

**Part 3: Same Hell Intolerable Torture**

Willie's vision became clear and see the woman right in front of him. A Talon agent. He immediately recognized her. "Widowmaker!" He tried to get up but a dart gun was pointed at his neck. He was forced back to the simulation seat. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" The Reaper approached them with Talon agents behind him marching inside the facility.

Willie looked around and saw dead Overwatch agents around the control room. No Dr. Ziegler or Winston or somebody he knew. "Athena! Help!"

Widowmaker grabbed him from the seat and threw him down to the floor. "There's no help for you now."

Soldier: 38 tried to look for a way out. But then he saw Fareeha and the other agents still inside the simulation. She's sitting on the chair right next to Reaper. The menacing Talon agent pulled out his shotgun and pointed it at the defenseless woman.

"Let her go! LET HER GO!" Willie shouted at him. "You are going to kill her just like that?"

Reaper laughed. "Beg first."

"What?"

"Beg for her life."

Widowmaker gently pushed the dart on Willie's neck. "Beg!" She said.

"Alright! Alright! I beg you to spare her."

Reaper responded. "Good."

"Thank you." Willie was relieved. But then Widowmaker ordered the Talons to shoot the rest of the agents, sparing Fareeha. "NO! NOOOO!"

The Talon agent said. "You told me to spare her and so I spare her. You did not beg for their lives. Only hers."

"Damn you, Talon scum!" Willie yelled at the masked man.

The Reaper just ordered them to take the remaining two Overwatch agents to their secret facility where they can start brainwashing them. "Make sure they are still in one piece."

The two Overwatch agents were dragged outside the base. There, Willie saw where he was. It's the Watchpoint, the Overwatch outpost. It was attacked by the Talons. He saw their ships hovering above the base. "No. This can't be happening." Willie was shocked. He looked around outside the base and saw a lot of dead agents including Talon mercenaries around the place.

Willie and Fareeha were taken to the Talon ship along with Widowmaker and Reaper. They were also with some various mercenaries with different shape and sizes. They looked more dangerous than the two Talons he knew.

As the mercenary ship was about to leave the burning base, two Overwatch agents quietly came out from the sewer line where they hid during the attack. They saw the Talon ship leaving and got a glimpse of their fellow teammate.

"Fareeha..." Dr. Ziegler saw her taken. "Ana, they took her."

Ana Amari, the mother of Fareeha, raised her rifle and used its scope to look at the ship. However, she didn't get to see her daughter. She only saw the ship closed its cargo door. "This is bad."

"What are we going to do?" The doctor asked.

The veteran answered. "What do you always say? _Heroes never die?_ "

Angela understood what she meant and looked around at the fallen agents around the base. She smiled but a joyful and hopeful one. "But we have to pick the people we need. I only revive five people."

Ana looked at their corpses. "Yeah. You have to revive someone we know. The rest... I don't know."

* * *

Ten minutes left before they arrive to the Talon's facility. Willie checked on the unconscious Fareeha making sure her head was leaning properly on her seat.

"How sweet." Widowmaker chuckled. "Looked like lovebirds looking out for each other."

"We're just friends." Willie said.

"Oh, sure." The assassin has some suspicion.

Willie just ignored the enemy for awhile. But then he noticed two mercenaries looking at him very strangely. He tried to ignored them but their cold stares made him uncomfortable. "What are you looking at?"

The large man in hazmat suit asked the fellow mercenary beside him. "What do you think about them, Digit?"

The regular size man wearing large goggles and advanced tech gauntlets answered. "They are just two agents, Manhattan. Nothing special."

"But they are connected... like lovers."

"You'll never understand love, dude."

Then Reaper came up to them. "You two... shut up."

The two mercenaries behaved.

Later, they reached their destination and landed. As Reaper and Widowmaker left the ship, Manhattan and Digit grabbed the two Overwatch agents outside. Willie tried to struggle as Digit tried to pull him. But the large hazmat man picked him up and carried him on his shoulder along with Fareeha. The tech mercenary chuckled at Willie getting picked up like a doll. "I hate you." Willie said.

Manhattan came up to Reaper while carrying to two Overwatch agents. "Where can I put them, sir?"

The masked man sighed and frustrated that he has to tell the large man again what to do. "For the last time, Gregori... you know where and you know what we are going to do with them. So, stop talking to me. We are not friends!"

The large man felt rejected. "Alright."

He took the Overwatch agents to the Conditioning Room. Inside the horrific but clean and air-conditioned room, Manhattan dropped the unconscious Fareeha on the floor and strapped Willie first on the chair. "No! NO!" The young lieutenant struggled to break free but failed. Digit went to the controls and type in the codes. "Get ready."

Willie's hands and legs were securely locked tight and a small headset was gently placed on his head. "What is this? What are you going to do with it?"

Manhattan gave him a mouthpiece to bite at. "Take this."

"No! NO! NO!" Willie tried to turn away but the big guy hold his chin and shove in the mouthpiece forcefully.

"He's ready."

As he heard the answer, Digit turned on the machine and gave the young lieutenant the shock of a lifetime. Electricity surged through the machine and into Willie's brain. The Overwatch agent screamed in pain. His body jolted every electricity flowing through him.

While they were shocking the poor lieutenant, Fareeha heard his cry and her eyes opened.

* * *

Meanwhile, just across the Conditioning Room was the Talon's Research Room where they develop new advanced weapons for their agents. Inside were the storages of experimental weapons, devices and blueprints of Doomfist's gauntlets. All of it were displayed near a large glass cylinder containing a red stone with six dots engraved on it.

It began to glow bright every time the Overwatch agent screamed.

 **End of Part 3**


	4. N-U-T-S

**Part 4: Never Underestimate Terrorists, Seriously**

Hours later, with a few breaks, Willie continued to scream in agony. The two Talons, Digit and Manhattan, watched the Overwatch agent suffer. It takes a lot of time to condition a person. The big guy Manhattan kept on checking the unconscious Pharah nearby. She will be conditioned soon.

Secretly, Pharah was awake. She peeked at the two enemies busy torturing Willie. 'Hang in there, man.' thought Pharah. If only she had her armor, she can take them down easily. No armor. She has no find a way. Good for her she was not restrained. Those agents are not so smart at all.

Pharah peeked around her surroundings.

The skinny goggled agent Digit said, "Beginning to insert the code in his head." Before he could do it, the machine suddenly stopped as the facility switched to emergency shutdown unexpectedly. "What now? Are we under attack?"

"Whatever it is, it's bad." Manhattan answered. "Wait here." The big guy went outside the facility to check the situation leaving Digit alone. Good news for Pharah. As the big hazmat guy left, she sneaked behind the unaware enemy. Digit checked Willie's brain activity.

"He seems to be alright. No damage there." Digit said.

"That's good." Pharah responded with a punch to the Talon's face. She gave him a powerful blow that broke his goggles and nose at the same time.

That didn't knocked him out. He just suffered the pain of his broke nasal bone. There comes a second blow to his cheek and kick to the gut. Digit loses his balance and focus.

Pharah grabbed the mercenary and tackled him down to the floor. Now the Talon agent's down, she rushed to Willie and removed his restraints. "Will! Wake up!"

Dazed, he answered her. "Fareeha? Where are we?"

"Talon HQ." She picked him up. "Let's go. We need to get out of here."

The two Overwatch agents exited the conditioning room however Talon agents were coming towards them. They quickly went across to the next room and hide. Pharah listened and heard agents entered the room and found the unconscious Digit. They sounded the alarm. "Call Reaper!" They said.

Then there's silence. Pharah and Willie were safe for now. She went up to him and checked his condition. His eyes red and confused. He's hurt pretty bad. "You'll live this time. Just don't sleep yet." She told him. But then, she noticed a red light blinking behind her. She turned around and saw the large glass cylinders containing valuable devices. "Doomfist's gauntlet?"

"What? It's here?" Willie said.

"Just the blueprints of it." Pharah looked around the large room. A lot of stuff were displayed there. Blueprints, prototypes and old manuscripts. She saw an old journal covered with brown leather lying on a table full of papers. Someone's working here leaving a mess. Pharah opened it and found the writings were German. "If only Reinhardt's here." There are few German words she can read. It mentions an old Egypt temple. Red stone. Power. There are drawings of the temple and the stone that was mentioned.

Pharah then looked at the cylinder where the glowing red stone was placed. Just as it was mentioned in the journal. "Red stone with six dots engraved on one side."

The young lieutenant got up and tried to see what she's looking at. "Stone?"

Suddenly, the red stone started to move and stick to the thick glass of the cylinder. It was trying to get out. Slowly, the glass began to crack. Pharah noticed its attracted Willie. "Will! Get out of the way!"

He moved aside but the stone followed, cracking another side of the glass. It seems to be unavoidable. Before they know it, the stone broke free and flew towards Willie's chest.

"WILL!" Pharah yelled as the man exploded with red light.

* * *

Reaper walked towards the main cause of the alarm. Talon agents followed him with their large guns ready. The alarm came from the hangar. There, an agent was arguing at the other. Reaper grunted. "Sombra... did you sound the alarm?"

"It wasn't me. It was him!" The Talon hacker pointed at the agent fixing the wires on the control panel.

"Forgive me." The agent apologized. "I'm trying to fix everything. I don't know how it... sorry. I'm just new here."

Mercilessly, Reaper raised his large shotgun and shot the agent. Sombra was a little surprised that Reaper did that. She knew he's merciless but never thought he will shot the guy quickly.

The other agents standing behind the Reaper were terrified, they moved back a little avoiding to piss the man off. Reaper said to Sombra especially to the men with him. "I don't want this to happen again. Understand?"

Everybody nodded like children being scolded.

Reaper left and his men followed leaving Sombra with a dead man. Grinning, she opened up her computer and called her contact. "It's done. I convince them that it's a false alarm and the facility is rebooting. You'll have a few minutes to get in."

"Thanks." The Overwatch agent Ana responded. Mercy, Tracer and McCree were with her waiting outside the Talon HQ. They did not know it was Sombra helping them, thought it was a random Talon agent who wants to change his ways. Unfortunately, they were part of Sombra's plan. She's the one responsible for unlocking the Research Room where Pharah and Willie went in and hide. It's just the first step of her plan.

Outside the HQ, the four Overwatch agents entered the facility easily thanks for the mysterious agent who helped them. The team split up so that they can find their fellow agents quickly. Their comms turned on. McCree joined Tracer to take the basement while Mercy and Ana went to the right entrance.

But then they felt the facility shook. There was a big explosion inside. Fire blazing filling the building with thick smoke. They have to hurry and save Pharah and Willie.

"Predictable. Clueless." Sombra said, looking at the security cams viewing the Overwatch and Talon agents going around the building. "Just like chess pieces..."

 **End of Part 4**


	5. T-B

**Part 5: Trouble Brewing**

Reaper felt the sudden explosion coming from the Conditioning Room. "What is that?" He grunted at one of the agents accompanying him.

The terrified agent replied. "It's an explosion." An obvious answer.

Then Reaper received a call. "What is it?'

"We are in the Conditioning Room! Digit's down and the two Overwatch agents have escaped."

"Find them!" Reaper yelled. He then turned to the agents who are with him. "Contact the Control Room. Don't let anyone get near it!"

"Roger that." The agent said. But he noticed Reaper is going to the opposite direction. "How about you, sir? If I may ask, where are you going?"

The masked mercenary has some suspicions. "Sombra..."

Hearing Reaper's words through the cams, Sombra knew she has to move quickly. But first, she needs some distractions. She went to Digit's Special Test Subjects and activated everything. She marked all Overwatch and Talon agents to be the targets. "Now let's have some fun."

* * *

Tracer looked at her timer. "Backup team is coming in two minutes. We have to find Pharah quick and the Extraction team will be ten minutes."

Ana responded through her comms. "I understand. Mercy and I are approaching to the conditioning room where the explosion was."

"Roger that." Tracer said. "It will be nice if we have Soldier: 76 or Winston with us."

Mercy retorted. "Sorry. They are still in no condition to join with us. Reviving people takes time. Sorry for being the only one available agent!"

"You are just not good in the battlefield, Doctor." Tracer expressed her thoughts. "I think you should just stay behind and tend the wounded. No offense."

"I know _Bōjutsu_ , Tracer!" The doctor doesn't like to be called a person who hides and supports people. "You forgot who trained me in the first place! I can beat you in a one-on-one match-"

Ana stopped the fight. "Girls... can you just settle this for later? We are inside the enemy HQ and you want to start an argument?"

Then McCree added, "Yeah. I mean you women are so loud-"

"Shut up!" All three of them yelled at the cowboy through the comms. He shut his mouth, trying not to annoy them even more.

As they were close to the Conditioning Room, Ana's yell was heard by the weakened Pharah. "Mom...?"

"Fareeha!" They found her near the rubble of the destroyed room. Fire still blazing and sprinkles were not functioning. "Angela! Quickly!"

"I'm on it!" The doctor turned on the Caduceus Staff and shot a stream of light to the dazed agent.

While Mercy was healing Pharah,, Ana looked around and noticed the burned journals and smashed devices all over the place. She got a glimpse of the Doomfist gauntlet blueprint. Some papers written in German. _What are you up to?_ Ana thought. If Talon is trying to replicate the Doomfist gauntlet, that's bad news. But some pictures she saw were also alarming. _Egypt. What's in Egypt?_ She scanned the burned journals, what was left of it.

"Will..." Pharah said weakly. "Will..."

"Yes, I know." Mercy answered her. "I _will_ heal you. I'm doing everything I can here."

"No..." The agent tried to stand but her legs were numb for the moment. "I mean... Willie. He's here with me. Where is he?"

They looked around what's left of the place. But they only thing they saw is a deep hole leading straight to the facility's basement. It looked like the metal melted and break apart sending something down to the bottom. Ana contacted McCree and Tracer. "You have incoming, Lena."

At the basement, there's a water tunnel leading to the beach. It is the Talon's ship facility where they use their submarines to travel and carry cargo. Tracer and McCree heard Ana's call but they mistook it for something else. There are Talon agents patrolling around the place filled with explosive barrels, experimental weapons and a lot of large cargo. A large unit just came out from the elevator. "Roger that. We'll clear this place out so our backup can come in."

"No!" Ana said. "That's not what I meant."

However, it was too late. She heard blasters fired through the comms. Tracer and McCree are taking down Talons by themselves. They will never know what's coming to them from above.

After the healing, Ana picked up her daughter. "Let's go. Backup will be here shortly." Mercy switched her Caduceus Staff into combat mode just in case. Before they could leave, someone blocked their way.

It was Digit.

He raised his pistol at them. "You are not going anywhere." He turned his sight to Dr. Ziegler. "Well, well, well... Angela Ziegler. What a surprise."

Ana looked at Mercy in confusion. "You know him?"

"No." Mercy asked the Talon agent. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, no. It's just that I love your work. I love what you did to Reaper and other experiments you did." Digit chuckled, knowing all about Mercy's past works. "I loved it so much that I made one myself."

"What did you do?"

He just smirked.

At the basement, Tracer and McCree took down all the Talon agents in the place and activated a beacon. A large Overwatch submarine emerged from the water tunnel and hundreds of agents disembarked. Reinhardt and Torbjörn appeared with agents storming the Talon basement area. The large German greeted the two. "Lena! Jesse! How are you?"

"Glad to see you." The cowboy said. "How's Jack and Winston?"

"Oh, they are okay now. But we left them back at base." Reinhardt said. "But they will be here with the extract team."

Torbjörn replied. "So, where's Ana and Mercy? Have they found Pharah?"

"They have not reported anything yet. But they are in the Conditioning Room right now." Tracer tried to contact Ana again. "Ana? Ana? Have you seen Pharah?"

No response.

After the Overwatch agents were finished securing the place, all the lights were shut down and the place turned dark leaving the light from the end of the tunnel and the red lights. The Overwatch agents turned on their flashlights. The place has gone emergency mode.

"We have to act fast." Tracer said.

Then they all heard the elevator door opened. The Overwatch agents all turned to the dark opened elevator. Tracer, McCree, Reinhardt and Torbjörn have a bad feeling what comes next.

"What did you do?" Mercy yelled at the Talon agent Digit.

"What's that internet joke again? _Can I copy your homework?_ " Digit chuckled. "And you will answer, _Yeah. Just change it up a bit so it doesn't look obvious you copied._ "

At that moment, Mercy knew what he was talking about. "No."

"Oh, yes." Digit then fired his pistol to the three women.

Small yellow lights began to glow in the shadow of the elevator revealing a silhouette of a man. Tracer and McCree recognized those glowing marks and also the familiar visor. The shadowy armored being drew out his weapon and the long blade began to glow yellow just like its chrome armor.

Tracer muttered his name. "Genji?"

The cyborg ninja stepped out from the elevator doors and slowly moving towards them. Suddenly, his movements began to change from a walk into an offensive. One of the agents was startled and yelled, "Open fire!" The rest of the Overwatch agents opened fire to the cyborg ninja. McCree and Torbjörn joined in as well. Reserving her shots for later, Tracer witnessed the incredible speed of the ninja as he deflected bullets with his long sword sending it back to them. As he gets close to the agents, he starts cutting them down like bamboo sticks. The room was filled with screams of terror and agony and the floor spilled with blood. The cyborg continued decapitating the Overwatch agents one by one.

As his charge was ready, Reinhardt propelled himself to the chrome ninja. However, Genji was too fast and easily evaded the large man's attack.

Tracer joined in to the fight firing her pistols to the ninja. Genji simply deflected them and sent them to the Overwatch agents. Torbjörn fired his Rivet Gun to the ninja, hoping he catch the sneaky cyborg. However, Genji moved directly to the old man and amputated his arm holding his gun. Swiftly, Tracer gave the old man backup and dropped a kick to the cyborg.

McCree raised his revolver and fired at Genji. The ninja deflected every shot and sent it to the wounded Overwatch agents. "Damn it!" McCree yelled as he reload his revolver. Unfortunately, the ninja moved quick and instantly disabled the cowboy's weapon slicing it into half. "What kind of sword is that?"

No response from the ninja. He just continues for the kill and swings his sword to McCree's neck.

Shocked to see her friend's demise, Tracer fired a lot of rounds to the ninja. "How could you? Whose side are you on?" Torbjörn tried to pick up his gun but then his friend Reinhardt told him to stand down and lay low. "You are not in a great shape, my friend. Get back to the ship. I'll handle this myself." He prepared his Rocket Hammer and flexed his neck and fingers for the fight.

Tracer threw some quick shots to the ninja but it doesn't do well. The ninja was quick and evaded her shots easily. He deflected some of them in an effort to hit her. But Tracer has quick reaction time as well, doing her recall ability. "Can you keep up, love?"

However, thinking too much of her speed, she did not suspect Genji's shurikens hit an explosive barrel right in front of her. The explosion interrupted Tracer's movement causing her dropped to the floor. Fragments of the metal barrel spread out and hit Tracer's leg. "Darn it!" She exclaimed. Before she could get up, Genji jumped in and stabbed her other leg pinning her to the ground. Her scream was heard throughout the large room. Trying to withstand the pain, she said to the cyborg ninja. "I wish Dr. Ziegler didn't revive you."

As a response, Genji grabbed her Chronal accelator and ripped it out from her.

"No! Give it back!" Tracer yelled.

But the ninja crushed the device.

"DAMN Y-" Then she was gone, lost in time.

Genji threw the device aside and prepared himself to face the German giant.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallway to the Control Room, the Talon agents stood outside guarding it from Overwatch agents. But then at the end of the hallway, they saw someone walking towards them. They raised their weapons, ready to fire. "Stand down, guys." Sombra said raising her hands. "I'm with you. Remember?" The agents put down their weapons. "Sombra, Reaper is looking for you." The agent said.

"I know. I was informed by Widowmaker that he's in the Control Room." She lied.

"But Reaper's not in the Control Room."

"Oh, really? Damn. I thought he was here. Where is he now? I want to know where he is."

"Okay." The agent unwittingly let Sombra enter the control room. Inside, there were several agents looking at the cams of the building observing the Overwatch agents in the facility. "Hey! Check this out." One of the agents said. Sombra approached the agent and watched the monitor and saw the cyborg ninja fighting the large Overwatch agent Reinhardt in a fierce melee battle. "They are fighting each other."

"That's great news." Sombra said "But I have a tight schedule and I need all of your files." She quickly pulled out her gun and killed the agent right in front of her with a headshot. When the shots were fired, she injected the machine with her virus allowing her to get access to the main control. She locked herself inside the room with several non-combatant Talon agents. Mostly, they are tech experts. "Sorry." She said as she sprayed them with bullets brutally.

The agents outside tried to open the door but it was not doing good. It's blast proof. So they decided to contact Reaper. "Sir! The Control Room has been hijacked! Shots were fired. We can't get in."

"What happened?" Reaper yelled.

"We don't know. But Sombra is going to fix it. She's in the Control Room with the others."

"You fool! Sombra is one of them!" Reaper turned himself into smoke and went through the vents that will lead him towards the Control Room. "Get that thing open!"

"Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile, Sombra got in to the Talon's Central Intelligence and started searching for information about a special project about the Doomfist's gauntlets. She scanned the folders with the titles like Omnic Neutralization Experiment, Talon Wide Operations and then Talon Hellion Resistance of Endless Eradication. Sombra noticed something strange about the folder titles. If they are acronym, they spelled out numbers like O.N.E., T.W.O and T.H.R.E.E. Could it be a coincidence or another puzzle. "Strange names but intriguing as well."

She heard the Talon agents have brought some heavy machinery to open up the door. She must move fast.

Sombra then found a unique folder with a infinity symbol as its title. She opened it and saw thousand of journal pages all written in German. She immediately convert all the words into Spanish. Sombra read quickly. "Secret project... six items... Something to do with Egypt. Blah blah blah... Oh. There we go." This is what she's looking for. She found the right folder this time.

She started downloading the folder.

But then she received an anonymous call, Sombra knew who that is. "I got the file, Mr. Mors. Just downloading it."

This unknown man has a deep voice. "Be sure you get everything, Miss-"

"Mr. Mors, I already told you never say my real name ever. I don't want it to be recorded or heard."

"Apologies." He's a little impatient. "Just remember, Sombra. I don't like waiting."

"Copy that."

* * *

Three shots were fired but all of them were deflected. Mercy managed to block all of them with her Caduceus Staff. Ana and Pharah were surprised by the doctor's reaction time and reflexes.

Digit was bewildered. "Where did you learn that?"

Mercy responded, "From a friend." Her medical staff then turned into a weapon and attacked the Talon agent.

With full of surprises, Digit dropped his pistol and popped out long blades from both of his arms and blocked Mercy's bō.

The doctor noticed the agent has cybernetic arms as his weapons.

Digit grinned at her, "Let's dance then."

Before they engage into battle, a powerful and glowing arm pierced right through Digit's chest, revealing the Talon agent's true form. He was an Omnic covered with human skin. Digit died quickly when his core was ripped out from his body by an unknown red man. Mercy, Pharah and Ana were illuminated by the bright red light.

As the light slowly dims down, Mercy got the glimpse of the man who saved them. "Will?"

 **End of Part 5**


	6. A-D-H-D

**Part 6: Anger Decides Humankind's Destruction**

Knowing that Sombra is up to something, Reaper called Widowmaker through the comms. "It's Sombra. She made her move."

"So, can I kill her now?" The assassin responded.

"Yes. You can do whatever you want. If something happens, be sure she doesn't get away alive."

"Understood." These two knew Sombra cannot be trusted from the start. However, she's a great hacker and the Talon needed her at that time. But now that the time has come when she made a move, betraying the organization, Amélie sets her sights on her next target.

* * *

A voice echoed in the darkness. "Will?" It sounds like Doctor Ziegler. She's calling him. He tried to follow her voice in the void when suddenly, he felt a presence right in front of him.

"She doesn't love you." A voice spoke to William. Sounds menacing. "She only loved him."

William cleared his eyes and see a red silhouette standing before him glowing like the morning sun. "Who are you?"

The red light ignored. "Her heart belongs to him. You have no chance to get there."

"What do you mean?"

"You like Doctor Ziegler because... she reminded you of someone, isn't it?"

William remembered and then images of blood and death flashes before him. "No. No! I don't want to remember her!"

The light doesn't stop. "That is why you tried to fix everything, trying to impress the good doctor. She looked exactly like her."

"Stop it!" He began to remember everything. He wanted to forgot his past. His primary reason why he wanted to join Overwatch. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"I am Power. I give them to those who deserve it. That means... you."

"Why me?"

"You have all three! Love! Passion!" The light softly said. "And Anger... You hate the world for what it did to you."

"Kate..." He spoke her name for the first time. He did not mention her for many years up until now.

"Yes." The glowing red power began to tempt him to embrace his anger. "Remember her and use me. Merge with me. Become one with me. Become ME!" The crimson energy slowly slip inside William's body creating red mist around him. The two were merged into one. William has become Power itself.

* * *

Back in reality, William's eyes opened and sparks of red electricity leaked out from his eyelids. He looked down and saw Doctor Ziegler, Pharah and her mom Ana looking at him in fear. The doctor slowly moved towards him, "William? Are you alright?"

"What happened to him, Angela?" Ana asked. "Why is he red?"

"I don't know. I have never seen anything like this before." The doctor touched the red glowing skin and felt the electricity flowing out from his pores. "This is incredible. Where did you get this?"

William ignored her question but answered her in a serious tone. "You are not Katherine."

"Who?"

The glowing man raised his hand and touched Mercy's breastplate. All the girls were shocked at his action. Instantly, they think of him as a pervert but then it quickly changed when William revealed it's not his intentions. "You are not Katherine." He gently pushed the doctor away. With power surging through his hand, Mercy was pushed away with great force. Pharah and Ana felt the blow as it passed them. It felt like a cannon blast that just sent Mercy straight to the wall.

"Angela!" Pharah saw the fallen doctor leaning on the damaged wall barely breathing.

Ana felt the intense energy filling up the place. It's searing and terrifying. It is like trapped in a large furnace. She started to notice the metal around the room were about the melt. "Fareeha, we need to get Doctor Ziegler out of here!"

"How? I can't walk!"

But then they noticed the red glowing William just walked out from the room leaving them.

"He just ignored us."

"That's good, right?" asked Ana.

"Yeah. But for now." Pharah asked her mom. "Where's the backup anyway?"

"Tracer's not responding. Something must've happened to them down there."

"If so, I hope Winston and the others are coming here in time."

"And we have to wait here then." Ana puts down her daughter and then picked up Mercy from the wall and lie her down next to Pharah. Ana then turned on her comms and tried to contact the rest of the Overwatch team.

* * *

Sombra got all she needed. She pulled out the tiny hard drive and hide it inside her belt. But then before she could leave, the vents burst open and black smoke fell to the floor creating a hooded silhouette. Reaper raised his two shotguns at the woman. "Sombra... I knew you will betray us. I always knew. I don't trust you at first."

"I know, too." Sombra grinned. "Under that mask of yours, I can tell."

"Enough talking." Reaper moved towards the hacker. "What intel did you-" Suddenly, he was struck by a large surge of electricity. The masked mercenary dropped to the floor incapacitated by the device he was standing on. He cannot move his body as he's being electrocuted continuously. His body began to deteriorate and crumbled into black dust revealing his current state. Metal skeleton slowly emerged from the disintegrating flesh and clothes.

Sombra pulled out her machine pistol and walked around the mercenary telling him what she have learned about him. "You know... I took a peek at one of Dr. Ziegler's files and found out something interesting: You." She pointed at him with a smile enjoying to see him suffer. "You, Gabriel, have some fascinating condition. Dr. Ziegler stated in her files that your cells _simultaneously decay and regenerate at a hyper-accelerated rate_. Oh my..."

She continued. "But we all know that's not all. Dr. Ziegler did something to you."

Reaper ignored the woman's words and tried to find a way to disable the device. However, he cannot move his body.

"The doctor transferred your consciousness to this body composed of super tiny nanobots. That is why you can do those _Wraith Form_ or the _Shadow Step_. How did I learn about this if you're asking."

Reaper looked at the device near his feet. He could barely move his leg, trying to kick the device away.

"I saw the surveillance videos at Gibraltar where you fought that big monkey. I saw what he did to you. You blew up into mist after he struck you with electricity. At first, I thought you're a goner. But then I saw those little mist floating away from the facility. That's you. That's your consciousness trying to survive. After that you go back to base and get a new body. Add more nanobots to reconstruct your physical form and boop! You're back! Good as new!"

Then Reaper's comms turned on receiving word from the Talon agents. "we are under attack! Digit's Ninja drones are targeting us and we have spotted multiple Overwatch agents incoming. HQ has been compromised! We have options to retreat."

Sombra picked up the comms and answered. Before saying a word, she puts on a voice modifier and changed her voice into Reaper's. "This is Reaper. Execute all Overwatch agents you see. Including those drones. Leave no prisoners."

"Including the newly conditioned?"

"Affirmative."

The Talon agent got his orders and so he executed it with the others in the base.

Knowing its her time to go, Sombra ended her exposition. "Anyway, the sad truth about this is that you are hard to kill." She aimed her pistol on Reaper's disintegrating metal skull and fired multiple bullets directly at his face. His skull burst into black mist. "Bye, Gabriel." She then disappeared through her translocator returning to the spot where she last placed it: the shipyard. The hacker looked up the skies and saw several Overwatch ships hovering above the Talon HQ. "It looks like everyone's here." She called an inside agent inside HQ standing alongside with the Talon agents.

This individual received her call. "Sombra?"

"Gregori Vik, it is time to _flip the chessboard_." She grinned.

"Is that an actual idiom?" He asked.

She responded. "No. I just made it up. But you know what I mean, Manhattan."

"Understood." He went out to _flip the chessboard_ as Sombra said.

Before Sombra gets inside the small submarine, she stopped when she heard a rifle clicked behind her. She turned and saw Widowmaker raised her rifle aiming at her chest. "Hold it right there, traitor."

The hacker just smiled knowing something different about the assassin. "You had your chance of taking me out... but why confront me? I wonder."

Widowmaker glared at the hacker. Her finger ready to pull the trigger.

"What's the word again?" Sombra raised her hand to adjust her voice modifier. "Oh, right. I remember." She whispered to the assassin with a man's voice. His voice. " _Je t'aime, Amélie_."

Surprised, the assassin froze as she heard those words. She then puts down her weapon and fell down on her knees, tears streaming down her face. She began to remember his voice. His words. Gérard's voice.

 **End of Part 6**


	7. C-O-P-D

**Part 7: Come! Oh, Premeditated Demise!**

Widowmaker cried as she remembered how she killed her beloved husband. She remembered what his last words were.

Sombra watched the cold assassin wept tears. She got her this time. She revert Widowmaker back to her old self. "Don't worry, Amelie." She said. "You'll pay for what you did."

"I know what I did is horrible." The assassin confessed. "But I was not myself. I…"

"Oh, I got a message for you... from a relative of Gerard." Sombra turned off her voice modulator, her voice changed into a deep Frenchman voice. "This is for my son." Sombra raised her SMG to the assassin's head and- a call came.

It's Mr. Mors.

"I have the file now. I'm getting out of here."

"No." He said.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I want the files now." Mors said. "Send it to me."

"Oh, no way. This is not part of the deal." Sombra replied. "No. The deal is that I give you the files face to face. You have something for me, right? Something I want. We can exchange there."

Mr. Mors was silent.

Sombra doesn't like the silent call. "If you are not going to-"

"Alright." He spoke. "I'm coming there."

"What?" He hung up the call.

" _Hijo de puta_." Sombra panicked but then remembered her plan. Manhattan was still in the base. She smirked after that thought. "Eh, I don't need it anyway." She went to the submarine but Amélie called. "Please! Let me come with you!"

"Oh, I forgot." Sombra raised her gun to the former assassin.

Amélie begged for her life. "Don't kill me!"

The hacker then remembered something about her. "Wait. Do you have that fancy mansion, _niña_?"

"Yes?"

"Perfect."

* * *

He is done.

William stopped what he was doing. He took time to see what he did. He looked around him and saw destruction. Drones and corpses of Talon agents surrounded him in the great pit.

Was this a simulation?

He began to wonder.

William screamed in pain as he remembered his past. He doesn't want to but the red power forced him to. It wanted him to feel pain and rage. The red power relies on those two. Genji androids came in, targeting him. They pulled out their dragon blades and attacked the red man.

These androids have all Genji's abilities and skills but this young lieutenant took them down easily. It's because of the red power he has. When an android's sword touched his skin, it didn't cut his skin instead the red power released a surge of energy through the sword and in to the android, short-circuited it.

The androids began to change their strategy.

But William has no strategy. He just attacked them head on.

The androids scanned the young man's vitals and energy boost and found out it is similar to Winston's rage ability. They have a counter strategy for that.

* * *

Reinhardt has a hard time with the Genji android. Knowing the cyborg was stalling, he contacted the team. "We need someone to retrieve them."

McCree's down.

Tracer's down.

Torbjörn's incapacitated.

Winston said, "I'm going in."

"No! Keep the ship going." Soldier: 76 said. "I'll go get them." He went to the trembling Talon base to search and rescue. Easily located his teammates, he found Ana, Pharah and Mercy hiding in the room, wounded and disabled. "Are you guys alright?" He remembered the corpses of the Talon and Overwatch agents around the area.

"Mom is hurt and Mercy needs medical attention."

"Great." He said. "Our medic is down." He called in Winston. "I found them. Taking them to extraction point."

"Copy that. The ship will be ready."

* * *

The Talon agent Manhattan entered the base's power core. He needs power. "Alright then. Time for some fireworks."

"Hey! You can't be here!" Several Talon agents raised their weapons to the former scientist.

"Well, I have to honest." Manhattan said. "I never liked terrorists." He switched off his suit energy regulator and then burst out releasing green flames.

The radioactive fire consumed the agents. It quickly killed them. Their weapons melted.

"Sometimes, I overdo it." Manhattan comments about his powers. The scientist continued his work and opened the power core chamber and absorbed its energy. What he was doing stings but he kept on going. He has to do this.

He has to _flip the chessboard_.

* * *

The ship detected a threat in the Talon base. " **WARNING: RADIOACTIVITY LEVEL INCREASED"** The ape responded to the computer. "Where?" It showed him the location of the increasing radioactivity and it's at the core of the Talon base. "Oh no."

He knows what will happen if it keeps increasing. "We need to get out of here."

But then, " _WINSTON!_ " Tracer's voice called his name.

The ape responded. "Lena? Where are you?" Then he saw silhouettes of his friend blink simultaneously in and out of time. "Stay where you are, Lena! I have a spare Chronal Accelerator." He turned on the device and his friend returned to the present.

The girl was relieved to be back. "Oh, god. Thank you, Winston." Then she saw Reinhardt having trouble fighting the cyborg ninja. "That's not him." Tracer said.

"What do you mean?" Torbjörn dragged dead cowboy in the ship.

"Oh, god!" Lena was shocked to see her friend McCree dead. "I mean... that's not Genji. It's an android."

"What do you mean-"

Then Reinhardt managed to land a hard hit on the cyborg ninja, crushing it into a pulp. The German raised his hammer and looked at the result. "Okay. That doesn't look normal."

"What did you see, Reinhardt?" Torbjörn asked through the comms.

"It's not human, that's for sure." He added. "But it's organic. Blood's green. Not normal." But then three Genji androids came in, ready to eliminate the German Crusader. Their visors turned red, targeting the large armored man.

"This is not good." Tracer said.

Three of them leaped towards the German about to strike.

Reinhardt activated his shield before they hit him.

Surprisingly, Soldier: 76 came in and used his Tactical Visor to shot down the androids in mid-air. "You are getting old, Reinhardt."

"Same to you." The German smirked. He saw Ana, Angela and Fareeha with him. "Okay. Everyone's here."

But then Fareeha said, "But Will is still inside."

Regaining consciousness, Angela responded. "He'll be alright."

"What makes you think that?"

Then numerous heads of those Genji androids were rolled towards them from the shadows. Everybody looked at the shadows and saw the red glowing silhouette of William. He walked forward to them.

Everyone prepared their weapons for an attack.

The young lieutenant was breathing heavily like he has been fighting for days. He saw Angela and he remembered what he did. "I'm sorry."

Angela took his apology.

But then he said, "You need to get out of here."

"We are not leaving without you!" Fareeha said.

"No." William said. "I have to do something. _It_ wanted me to do something." He just came to them just to say goodbye. He just wanted to see them one last time before they leave. "I need to go." The young agent left them, heading back to the base.

The other agents went to the ship and leave.

* * *

Manhattan absorbed all the energy. Task one complete.

The next thing he do was to release it in one single burst.

Before he could do it, an Overwatch agent charged towards him interrupted his final task.

William came to stop the scientist because the stone commanded him. He threw a punch to the radioactive man several times. Every hit sparked and caused fire.

Manhattan fought back. He kicked the agent back. "Get off me, kid!" He threw a powerful radioactive beam to young man.

However, the agent was protected by the red element. He withstand the intense heat of the beam and went closer to his enemy. He grabbed his arm and managed to throw a punch to the face.

His glowing foe fell to the ground after that. "Damn you!"

"Stop it now!" William yelled.

"What do you want?"

He answered with a chilling tone. "It wants Power." William grabbed Manhattan's head with both hands and started absorbing all the energies that the scientist took including his. Manhattan screamed in pain. He tried to break free but the process cannot be stopped. William and the red element continued taking away his energy. The young agent gathered all of the energy and threw the fragile scientist aside.

Then the red stone spoke to him. _Let go._

And so he did.

 **End of Part 7**


	8. Death Comes

**Part 8: Death Comes**

What's left of the island was nothing but a land of fire and ashes. The base was completely decimated by the nuclear explosion caused by William and Manhattan. No traces of the facility, Talon agents and even the Overwatch agents who were taken.

Only a few survived.

The ship design of Torbjorn and defense system of Winston saved the entire team from the explosion. The ship got a minor damage from the explosion. Winston opened the emergency hatch of the ship to get some air. Their ship was stranded at the sea and he looked at the large mushroom cloud.

The remaining Overwatch agents watched the destruction.

Winston and Torbjorn went back inside to get the ship back again. Reinhardt and Morrison were checking on their fellow teammate Ana. "Are you alright?"

She responded. "Yes. I'm just glad we got out from there."

After regaining her strength, Dr. Ziegler's first task was to tend the wounds of her teammates. She started treating the exhausted Fareeha. "What happened back there? What did they do to you?"

"I can't remember." The only thing Pharah can remember was her moments with Willie. "About him... William. What happened to him?"

Angela remembered his red glowing state, surrounded by an enigmatic red energy. "I don't know. His body has turned into something I've never seen before."

Then Ana knew one person who can understand what happened to the young agent. This person also the one responsible for turning Gabriel into Reaper. The doctor knows who that was and she responded. "No. We cannot go to her. After what she did..."

"What about McCree?" Tracer looked at the corpse of the cowboy. "Can you still revive him, doctor?"

Mercy was unsure about it. She shook her head. "I have no idea if the staff can revive decapitated patients."

As the Overwatch tried to take their time to process what happened and think what to do next, Winston noticed something about Tracer. "Lena, what's on your chest?"

The former pilot looked at her chest and just noticed the new Chronal Accelerator. "Strange. I'm sure I lost it." She remembered that Genji android destroyed it and caused her to disappear from the present.

The simian looked at the device noticed something out of place. "This doesn't look like the Accelerator that I created. Do you have any idea how did you get it?"

Lena shrugged.

"Is it a problem?" Morrison heard their conversation.

"It is." Winston said. "I have no idea what this device is and what it can do. We need to take it out from her."

"Is it going to hurt?" Lena asked.

"No. But it will hurt us."

Then Torbjorn yelled at them. "Then don't touch it until we get back to HQ! I don't want another thing to happen inside here. Full of people..." After fixing the ship starter, he managed to get it back on. "There! Now we can go."

As the ship left the burning island, Angela looked at it one last time and wondered what happened to the young man William. If he has impenetrable skin, can he survive a nuclear explosion? Theories started to go around her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sombra managed to escape the island with Amelia. As their ship head straight to France, the hacker received a call from her employer Mr. Mors. She answered, "Hello., Mr. Mors. Did you see the fireworks?"

"Yes, I did." The man replied. "Now about that meeting place."

"Oh, I can't do that." Sombra said.

"What do you mean?"

"I need that file, Mr. Mors. We can exchange now. No need for a face to face meeting."

"No. I'm already here."

The submarine was then stopped like something big hold on to them. The hacker checked the sonar and found nothing. Something is pulling them from the surface. The ship ascended from the deep and made it to the surface. Sombra opened the hatch and saw the large ship hovering above them. It has a tractor beam that was responsible for their resurfacing.

There she saw the ship opened its large doors and revealed the rider inside.

She immediately assume it's Mr. Mors.

The silhouette of a slender man stepped out from the ship and landed on the surface of the sub. "Sombra, where's the blueprint?"

The Mexican woman inspected the man's appearance. He wore a black leather trench coat and hat like those characters in noir movies. "Nice coat."

"The blueprint, Sombra. I want it."

"My file first."

The man pulled out a small hard drive from his coat and showed it to her. "Here it is."

Meanwhile, Sombra was hacking into the ship's system trying to find access to the controls. The former assassin Widowmaker hid inside the sub scared and unable to go out. She wanted for Sombra to return.

The man approached her slowly. "Here's the file. Now about the blueprint."

Then suddenly, Sombra managed to obtain the controls of the ship. She answered the man with a smirk. "Right here." She released the ship's assault gun and aimed it to the man. "Bye bye." She opened fire and turned him into shreds. As the large bullets rain down to the man, the sub took a heavy amount of damage and caused a leakage.

"Sombra!" Amélie panicked as she saw water going inside the sub.

After a minute of gun fire, the man dropped down dead and blood splattered around the surface of the sub. Sombra took the hard drive from the corpse. "Goodbye, Mr. Mors. And thank you for doing business with you."

However, it was not over. Something came out from the ship and fell behind Sombra. The hacker did not expect someone to be with Mr. Mors. "I see he brought his big guy." She turned and saw the large man grunting at her. His size startled her a little. He's a little bigger and taller than Doomfist.

This big man has a large muscular body, wearing a battle armor and lost a left arm. It could be he lost it from the war. "So are you Mr. Mors bodyguard? Well, you have failed to protect him. That means you have no job-"

"I'm Mr. Mors." The large man said, revealing his voice to her.

"You are Mr. Mors?" She looked at him again and noticed something strange about that man. He's a little purple. A little like Widowmaker.

With a quick move, Mr. Mors grabbed the hacker's arm and snapped it like a toothpick. Sombra screamed in pain. She felt so much pain that she dropped to the floor. She did not anticipate Mr. Mors to be strong and fast. "Now... about the blueprint." He glared at the broken woman.

 **End of Part 8**


	9. Power Returns

**Part 9: Power Returns**

The remaining Overwatch agents arrived back to their HQ and tend their wounded agents. Mercy took the fallen gunslinger McCree to the medical facility. Doctor Zeigler wanted to do some experiments if her tech can restore a decapitated victim.

Meanwhile, Winston took his friend Lena to his laboratory to check the strange device on her chronal accelarator.

Taking his time to breath after today's incident, Jack remained at the ship and took a seat. He recalled that Talon took a lot of agents of theirs. His team came to rescue them but they managed to rescue only one. He looked at the ship window and saw Ana treating her daughter's wounds.

But then there was that young lieutenant William. He remembered the kid who wanted to join Overwatch but was too late. "If only I can get to know you more, son..."

* * *

Sombra and Widowmaker were taken by Mr. Mors to his shipped. After breaking the hacker's arm, he now ables to take control of it. First thing he did, he sunk their Talon sub down and then set the ship's next coordinate. "Now you two... stay right there." He took the blueprint with him and left the two on a small cell.

"Are you okay?" The former assassin Amelie asked.

"No." Sombra answered as she tried to snap her arm back. But the pain restricted her from doing so. "I can't do it- it's too much."

"Let me try." Amelie wanted to help. "Just stay still."

The hacker remained calm and let her fixed her arm. "Just do it qui-"

 _SNAP!_

Sombra screamed and fell to the floor going on a fetal position. "Ouch." Fortunately for her, her arm was fixed but needs time to heal. "Thank you, Amelie."

The former assassin responded with a smile knowing she did good.

However, the hacker doesn't want to see her like that. In her perspective, it's creepy. But then she heard bones cracking outside their cell. It sounded like someone puts a dead cow on a large grinder. "What is that?"

Amelie went back against the wall, doesn't want to check it out.

Sombra went to the cell door and took a peek. With her surprise, she saw the man she gunned down back at the sub. She saw the large holes on his black leather coat but his exposing flesh doesn't show any sign of bullet holes. The hacker theorized that he has a healing tech same with Angela Ziegler. "Who are you?"

The man heard her as he removed his coat showing his unscathed chest.

"How is that possible?" Sombra just remembered that she saw him got shred into pieces. "I saw you die."

He took another coat from the small compartments and approached the Mexican. "Death ignores me."

Sombra was confused by his response to her question. "Okay? Your tone sounds like-"

"He cannot die." Someone answered her question. A woman approached the imprisoned hacker. She too wore black coat but fitting for a short but slender woman. She also have Heterochromia iridum as she has two different eye color. Her long black hair covered the other eye but Sombra can see those different eye colors. This woman answered the hacker. "His name is Cain."

"Cain? As in from the Bible?"

"Yes... and no. But that's not his real name. He _believes_ he was Cain because of his condition."

"And who are you then?"

The woman grinned liking the question. "I'm Elizabeth." She pointed at her blue eye and then proceed on revealing her other eye which was green. She then covered her blue eye with her hair and then said. "I'm Justine."

Sombra responded with "Oh, boy. Split personality, eh?"

"More like identities." The woman answered. "I have a third identity and you won't like it."

"Enough." The man who called himself Cain yelled at his fellow companion. "Mr. Mors wants you to shut up and ignore them. You are giving them too much information, Lily." He deliberately revealed her real name.

"Wow. Thanks for giving them my information."

"It doesn't make a difference." Cain said.

Sombra watched as these two argue like a married couple. This can be exploited in the future. "This looked like one of those soap operas back home." She turned and saw Widowmaker still cowering at the corner. "I miss the old Amelie. Oh, wait. I mean the new one."

* * *

Dr. Ziegler placed the cowboy's corpse next to her machine and started on the experiment. The first thing she did was to reattach the man's head to his body. She carefully placed it back and then sew it.

However, something unusual happened. Her needle did not pierce through his skin but it went through like a hologram. "What in the world is this?" She went to her computer and checked the corpse's internals. Surprisingly, she found no organs, bones and flesh. What she found were wires, bolts and power cells. This McCree was a machine.

Immediately, Angela called Torbjorn and especially Morrison.

While this discovery was happening, Winston found out more about the device on Lena. The girl asked her friend nervously. "So... can you take it out?"

"No. But this device has the function to charge you up your cells into an incredible-"

"Layman's term, please?" Tracer asked.

"It is a dangerous device that- if triggers can accelerate your current condition into something worse. You can age forward or travel back in time without your free will." But the simian wanted to give her good news. "But don't worry. I think- I'm honestly sure that I have the tool to disarm it and remove this mysterious device."

"But where does it come from?"

Winston speculated. "It appears to have the same tech from Junkertown. I mean, it looked like engine parts but using my design for the accelerator."

Then they heard Mercy's voice via the base intercom. "Winston, we need you in the Medical room."

The simian excused himself. "I'll be right back, Lena. Just sit back and do- just relax."

"Understood."

Winston went to meet Mercy and there he saw Torbjorn and Morrison looking at McCree's corpse. "What's the problem?"

The Swedish engineer said. "It's not McCree. It's an Omnic disguised as McCree."

The gorilla checked the corpse and noticed some holographic imagery on the skin and clothes. "Impossible. I heard Mercy revived him with her staff. Your tech can heal something organic but-"

Mercy confirmed her tech's abilities. "Yes. It can heal organic but cannot heal a damaged Omnic. Metals and all." She checked the corpse. "If this Omnic disguised as one of our agents, where's the real McCree?"

Morrison has a bad feeling about it. An Omnic with the ability to disguise as a human. That sounds like a big problem. "Good news with this is that McCree's alive."

"We don't know yet." Mercy said. "He could be dead and this machine took his face. Or they kept him hostage or experimented. The possibilities will only lead to the assumption that he's dead."

Torbjorn wants to agree with her but he doesn't believe Omnics have the ability to kill a human after the war. "It could be a human. This person programmed this Omnic to disguise as McCree."

"But why?" Morrison asked that question. "Why doesn't he want to use an Omnic to disguise as our agents? Is he looking for something in our organization?"

Then Winston found a wire on its body and he pulled it out which cause the reveal the original form of the machine. The image of McCree disappeared and the supposedly Omnic that disguised as the gunslinger was not an Omnic after all. All agents looked at it and noticed the big difference between that from an Omnic.

"This machine..." Torbjorn said. "This is made of scraps and engine parts. Scraps from a junkyard!" The short man yelled in disbelief. He cannot believe that there's a machine made of cheap materials can disguise as their agents and able to fool them. "This is impossible. Who can afford a voice modulator and an image hologram from junk metal?"

"Stolen tech, maybe." Morrison said. "I've encountered a group of thugs who holds high class weapons in the streets."

But then Winston found something that thickens the mystery. "I'm not sure if this is true or just fooling us around but..." he pointed at an engraved on the metal plate of the machine. "This was built in 1987."

Everyone were shocked to learned the date.

As Tracer was waiting for her friend back, the device on her chest began to turn itself on. The former pilot noticed it by hearing its sudden and unsettling sound it makes. "Winston? WINSTON! Something is happening!" The device sent a powerful electrical surge that shocked Tracer leaving her immobile. When she fell the floor unable to move because of the continuous surges in her body, the device opened up and started to do its function.

"Winston... help..." Lena muttered. "Help..."

The device then bursted into a bright white light consuming Tracer and the lab.

* * *

Sombra cannot tell the time but she guessed they were inside the cell for hours now. She went to the cell door and called the two. "Hey! Do you have an snacks over there? We're hungry!"

Amelie said. "I'm not hungry."

"I'M HUNGRY! Give me something!" Sombra yelled.

The woman Lily was about to answer but Cain stopped her.

But then, their boss finally finished with the blueprint he got. He went out to show Sombra what he was working on. "I see you're a seeker of knowledge... wanting to know everything about the world." Mr. Mors revealed to her his own designed gauntlet coming from the designs of the Doomfist's gauntlet. It has large wires connecting six empty pods on it.

Sombra commented. "Wow. Cool design. But I think you are missing some spikes on your knuckles... you know, to add extra damage."

"I have no plans to use it for punching things." Mr. Mors said.

"Okay. But why made a gauntlet for your right arm but didn't build one for your missing arm?" Sombra has a lot of questions now.

Mr. Mors simply answered. "Because my left arm is still out there. I'm going to use this gauntlet to take it back." He then turned his eyes to Sombra's device glowing purple. "That reminds me. How did you power your translocator beacon? Does it have a certain material inside?"

Sombra knew what he has talking about. "No. Just quantum technology right here."

The big man glared at her and said. "That so-called _quantum rock_ that you have on your back is a slither of my collection. I need it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the burning wasteland of the former Talon base, a small puff of black smoke emerged from the ground and materialized itself back to its original form. Reaper has survived the blast but could barely stand as he took a lot of damage.

It will take time for him to recover.

But then he encountered an unusual stranger approaching him butt naked but glowing red.

The masked mercenary looked at the stranger's face and noticed familiarity. "William?"

"Hello, Commander Reyes. Or do you want to be called as Reaper?"

"What do you want?"

"More... power."

 **End of Part 9**

 **Journey of the Overwatch will continue in The Sixth Stone**

 **But William's and Sombra's story will continue here**


	10. Bad Beginnings

**Part 10: Bad Beginnings**

The big Mr. Mors grabbed Sombra, trying to take the material on her back. Amelie watched her friend getting hurt and told him to stop. However, Lily and Cain stopped her for interrupting.

"In my world, they called it the Wanderer's Amulet." Mr. Mors told Sombra a story as he slowly pulls out the slither on her translocator attached on her spine. The device was interrupted and caused a malfunction as Mors pierced through its core. The hacker screamed in pain like the device is part of her. "Some people call it magic. Some people like you called it complicated science. But this is different."

As he plucked the purple slither on Sombra, his gauntlet then absorbed it and placed on one of the pods.

The woman finally calmed as the pain was gone. She tried to process what happened. The big guy took her personal teleporter and attached it on his gauntlet. "What are you going to with it? Go anywhere and rob banks? Terrorizes cities at the same time?"

"No." Mr. Mors said. "I have something in mind." He then grabbed her neck and lift her up in the air. "But I won't be needing you now."

"Stop!" Amelie pleaded. "Please!"

Lily turned to the former assassin and felt her pain. She then made a suggestion. "Don't kill her, boss." She said without any hesitation.

Mr. Mors was curious of her words. "Why?"

"She can be useful in your quest. She said to herself that she's the best hacker in the world. Probably the entire multiverse. Let's see what she can do."

Cain can tell it's a bad idea. "Kill her now, Mr. Mors. She cannot be trusted. She has no loyalties to anyone only herself."

Lily added. "Not only that, she can be a good companion... for you." Strangely, she said. "You already know I need some rest too, boss."

Cain doesn't like the idea especially Amelie.

However, they saw Mr. Mors' expression. He grinned. "Fine." He let Sombra go but pushed her back to his minions. "Make sure she stays comfortable."

"How about the other one?" Cain pointed at Widowmaker.

Mr. Mors did not respond. He went to the pilot seat and tapped in his next coordinates. "The heart is close by. I want it next."

* * *

William and Reaper walked on the ruins of the Talon base. The facility was complete gone. No corpses behind or ships to use. The masked mercenary said, "We're stuck here."

"Not entirely true." William looked up to the sky. "I can go up there."

"Oh, right. With your new powers, you can basically go anywhere. How convenient."

The young man proposed a deal to Reaper. "Help me find the power in the facility and I can give you a free ride home."

The mercenary was skeptical about that deal. "Right... you are going to help the person who kidnapped you and tried to brainwash you."

"I'm over it."

"Not that easily."

"Fine." William raised his hand and spread his palm on to Reaper's head. "Be gone then."

Quickly, Reaper take back what he said. "Alright! I'll help you!"

The young man put his hand down. "Thank you."

"But promise me that you take me back to the mainland."

"I promise."

Giving no choice, Reaper was forced to help the glowing man. "Okay. What kind of power do you want?"

"Talon has a ton of Uranium in their base for war, am I right?"

Reaper admitted. "Yes. We kept it somewhere... safe."

"Can you show me where?"

"Well, not here. The Uranium here is completely wiped out."

"I know. I absorbed it." William said with a smirk.

Reaper can't tell if the young man was just bragging about his new abilities. "Okay? Good to know. If you want more Uranium, you have to go one of our facilities. They were kept safe but it is under a populated area."

"Where?"

"Rialto."

Then William wondered about the deal they make. "Sorry then." The young man launched himself to the sky ditching the masked mercenary in the dead island.

Reaper grunted. "Bastard."

* * *

"We need to get out of here." Amelie said.

"Sure. But I need my translocator back." Sombra scratched her back. "Damn it. My back hurts."

"Is it really attached to your spine?"

"Yeah."

Amelie asked a big question. "Can you remove it?"

Sombra answered. "Yes." She explained. "It hurts because the device was still attached on my spine when he took it."

"Okay. If you can remove it, can we just use it for something else."

"Like what?"

Amelie kept her voice down. "You're a tech genius, right? Can you turn it into something else?"

Sombra then figure out what she meant. "Good idea. But the thing is we need this to get out of here."

"One thing, it's your personal teleporter. I cannot come with you. Second, we need to find a way out without the teleporter." Amelie said, formulated her own escape plan. "We are going to escape old style."

The hacker was impressed by the old Amelie. "Wow. I never thought you're like this."

"Well, Gerard told me some interesting stories. They might help us right now."

Minutes later, Lily heard a commotion inside the cell. She took a peek and then saw Widowmaker doing her dance as a ballet dancer. "What are you doing?" Then she saw Sombra doing the dance as well but a very different one. "Stop what you are doing!"

"Come in and stop us." Sombra taunted, kept on dancing.

As he was cleaning the barrel of his pistol, Cain noticed Lily talking through the prisoners. "Lily, stay away from them."

"They are dancing! It's like they don't care."

"Leave them be."

"They are taunting us, Cain! I don't like it!"

Cain sighed. He knew that Lily has a multiple personality disorder and one of them is gets easily irritated. "Just sit back and let me take care of it."

However, Lily did not listen. "I'm going to make them stop." She then unwittingly opened the cell door and charged in like a feral creature.

As the cell door was open and Lily charging towards them, Sombra swiftly grabbed Lily and tackled her down. Amelie went to the door and encountered the shocked Cain. The former assassin launched herself to the man and pushed him to the wall and bashed his head on it. "Okay. I hope you're knocked out with that."

Unfortunately, Cain was still conscious and angry. "Not strong enough." He grabbed her neck and started choking her.

Seeing her teammate getting strangled, she quickly snapped Lily's neck and went to rescue Amelie. She easily tackled him down. As the two prisoners took down their captors, Mr. Mors came in as he heard the commotion outside. He glared at Sombra and Amelie.

In a quick second, Amelie saw the grenade case beside the big guy. She quickly grabbed Cain's pistol and shot it blowing up the side of the ship. The one armed man was sucked out from the ship first and then the rest of the people inside. Sombra yelled at Amelie as they were falling. "WAS THIS YOUR PLAN?"

"No. I didn't think this through!"

Then all of a sudden, a burst of purple energy appeared right below them as they descent. In a second, they landed on a sandy beach of Malibu. The two Talon agents were confused how they got there. As they looked around, they found the big guy used the modified Doomfist gauntlet with Sombra's translocator tech. "Try that again and I'll break your necks."

The Talon agents did not expect the power that Mr. Mors wield.

Amelie asked, "Did you build that translocator tech?"

"No. I got it from an American man named Conagher. That's all."

"And you didn't know how it works."

"I know how it works. I didn't know the origin of its power source, okay?" Sombra said.

Mr. Mors then answered to them. "This power source cannot be found in history books or any records. But I tell you. Its origin is a bit complicated." He then used the purple energy to summon his two subordinates who looked well and alive.

Sombra was surprised to see the girl Lily alive. "Uh... how are you still alive?" She remembered she snapped her neck.

Lily smiled. "I'm an owl."

Cain grunted and made a suggestion to his boss. "Mr. Mors, we can dispose of them now. We don't need them."

"But I still need them."

"For what, sir?"

Mr. Mors simply answer. "I want them to send a message." He took another glance at the two women. "It is time to send one now." He approached the two Talons and grabbed Amelie's neck. The hacker tried to stop him but failed. Using the might of the purple gem, Widowmaker felt her body and soul being stretched as the purple energy blasted her up to the sky.

"What did you do?" Sombra yelled at the large man.

"I want them to know that I'm coming. They better prepare themselves." Mr. Mors then felt the red power moving to another location. "The heart is on the move. We must intercept its path." Then he pointed at Sombra. "You're coming with us as well."

 **End of Part 10**


	11. Fists

**Part 11: Fists**

It took him a day to get to Rialto. William landed on an alley undetected. He sought out for new clothes. A simple passerby came in through the alley and there Willaim attacked him and took his clothes. After that he merged with the crowd. The power he wanted was radiating on the air, undetected by the public. They will think it was just the summer breeze.

That's not good.

William can feel his hunger. He wanted to consume every radiation he can find. More of it, more power. His main goal is simply consuming all energy... for the Red Element. The young man followed the trail of radiation towards the museum. Men, women and children were in the building enjoying some neo-modernism art. As he pass by, people can feel his radiating presence. He is like a walking microwave.

People began to notice and wisely avoided him.

The young man tried to hide his face from the public but his clothes started to smoke, like burning by his skin. William had no choice to charged in. Up ahead, he saw security guards suspecting him and they called for back up. He didn't want to hurt them in the first place but he wanted that power so bad. The red element whispered to him its close by. "It's near. I know."

His body burst into flames and the crowds screamed in fear as they saw the burning man. William wail at the security guards as he charged towards them. Their weapons were useless against his power. Every shot they fire, William just absorbed it. But they are fearless men who will do anything to eliminate their opponents. Knowing their blasters cannot harm him, they went for their heavy weapons.

But William has no time for them. With a simple wave of his hand, he let out a powerful lightning strike to them destroying their heavy weapons. After that, he proceeds to the chamber where the Uranium was stored.

As his rampage happened, Talon's Inner Council members were having a discussion about their plans but they were interrupted by the sound of explosions and shooting outside.

"What now?" Akande asked his subordinate.

"Someone has come for our Uranium chambers, sir."

"Overwatch?"

"That's impossible." Moira said. "The team has disbanded. Even though that ape activated the recall protocol the only agent responded was Lena Oxton. It could be something else."

"Then let's see who it is and make him wish he did not cross us." His subordinate brought him his gauntlet. "Moira, are you ready?"

"I have not brought my entire equipment. Just these." She attached her little devices on her hands.

Then the omnic Maximilien and the other members of the Inner Council leaves the room. "I'm sure you two can take care of this trouble. Be sure those Uranium are safe. They are important for this war." They took a teleporter back to their stations. "We'll continue the discussion later, Doomfist."

The warrior nodded.

* * *

The young William arrived at the chamber and there he saw the canisters of Uranium all stored, filed and ready to deploy. He took one canister and checked the labels on it. They were marked with the name a location. "So... Talon is planning to start a nuclear war. Big boom and death." He opened the container and grabbed the radiating element. "However, I won't let you destroy this world."

"I'm not going to destroy it." Akande heard the young man's words. "I want people to evolve... by starting a conflict." Moira was behind him, prepared to back him up.

"Is that so? You want to start war just to change people, is that right?"

"Yes. Just to make them stronger."

"That's a crazy plan." William chuckled. "That's more crazy than brainwashing Overwatch members." He remembered what happened to him and Fareeha at the island.

However, Akande has no idea of Reaper's activities in the island and what happened. "Excuse me?"

Without telling him what happened in the island, William struck the Doomfist with his red bolt of lightning.

Of course, the warrior with cybernetic enhancements managed to block the blast with his gauntlet. "You picked the wrong man to fight!" He redirected the lightning away from him and charged towards the young man with great speed and might. He swinged his golden gauntlet directly to William.

Moira began to notice something peculiar about the young man. She stayed away to observe more.

Akande threw his charged punch to the inexperienced William and managed to land a hit. He struck him so hard that he sent him flying to the other end of the chamber. The geneticist Moira suspected something strange about William. "Akande..."

The large man took his time to breathe. He felt like his punch was not effective. He looked at his gauntlet and noticed the dents on each fingers. "Oh. This is a problem." Both Talon members looked at the young man began to glow red. His body that was hit by Doomfist cracked like crystals.

William glared at the two and grinned. He picked up a canister near him and absorbed the Uranium to his body. The cracks on his body began to fade.

Moira was surprised and also fascinated by the young man's power. "His body absorbs energy to repair himself."

"How is that? Is that the same with Dr. Ziegler's suit?"

"No. His body has a different element now. It is like pure solid energy."

"Simplify, please." Akande asked.

"Your fists cannot kill him."

"Well, good to know."

William got up and raised both of his arms. "Light show!" His fingers let out a surge of electricity that began to spread all over the chamber.

The Doomfist was not afraid of his red power. He stood right in front of Moira to protect her. "But did you see the crack on his chest?"

"Yes." Moira answered, recalling what happened.

"I cannot kill him. But I can defeat him."

She then suggested for a plan. "I can use my Biotic Grasp to weaken him and then you can land your powerful blow at him. Real power."

He liked the plan. "Perfect." He looked at the man's glowing eyes. "You are not the only one who has that look. The rage. The power." Akande remembered the large ape from Overwatch. He still feel bitter about that loss. "Doctor, I'm ready."

As the two prepared to execute their battle plan, William took his time to absorb two canister of Uranium to charge him up. "Come on!"

Moira then threw her Biotic Orb to William.

Akande ran towards his opponent and fired his hand cannon. He aimed at the face to block his opponent's vision.

William was distracted by the continuous shots. He let out a burst of energy right in front of him but he did not expect Akande to change his direction and went to the side and landed a close shot to the face with his hand cannon. After that shot, the Doomfist continued his devastating combos to the young man. Fortunately for the young man, Akande's hits were not so powerful. He could not tell if the large man was trying or he did not feel it because of his hardened skin.

He felt pity for the mercenary.

However, he did not anticipated his partner's move. Moira's biotic orb reached him and began to decay his body rapidly. His hardened skin began to revert back. Moira came in and used her biotic grasp to decay his body cells. She managed to open a hole in his defense.

Akande saw his Achilles heel and took his opportunity to strike it. He pummelled the young man to the chamber walls. Another combos sent the defenseless William outside the facility.

"No!" Moira yelled.

William landed hard to the warm marbled floor of the outside. He got a glimpse of the sun and the blue sky before he took another look to his opponent again. "You're... strong."

"Surprised?" Akande approached him again to give him another hit. But this time a gut punch. "Feel that?"

William laughed. "Oh, yes." But his body absorbed the punch. "You should've pushed me away from your partner." Quickly, the red element in him reignite and sends a powerful burst of energy to repel everything around him including the great and powerful Doomfist. Now William has his chance to give Akande the best he got. "Doomfist? Well, meet Boomfist!"

He swung his fist to Akande's stomach and propelled him to great building of Talon and into the galleria. William flicked his hand, felt that his overdo it. "I hope that killed you."

But Akande survived the punch. He absorbed the punch unfortunately he receive some damage. Broken ribs and bruise. Akande stared at his enemy's glowing eyes again and felt his gut in pain.

Moira got out from the facility and saw the Doomfist in trouble. "Akande!" She threw a healing orb to him but the red man William absorbed its energy.

"Thank you for that, doctor." He smiled at her. "Now that he is down. What are you going to do next?"

The geneticist used her device to decay the man's body.

"Nope. I won't let you do that." He sent a surge of lightning back to her. "Is this all you can do? Punch me or hit me with your energy-based weapons. Pathetic!"

Akande and Moira were not able to defeat the unstoppable man. But that doesn't stop them. They need to rethink a different strategy to beat the monster.

During their great predicament, a powerful light appeared and opened a portal. They saw Sombra popped out from the violet vortex and landed on the ground face first. William saw her face and remembered her. "You..."

"Sombra!" Moira called her. "What are you doing here?"

Then another large man came out from the portal and saw the current situation of Moira and Akande. Mr. Mors looked at the Doomfist and smiled at his condition. "Are you doing alright, Mr. Ogundimu?"

Of course, Akande noticed the man has his gauntlet. Similar design with new features. "You replicated my gauntlet. You don't deserve it."

Mr. Mors disagreed. "Oh, I'm not here to boast about titles, Mr. Ogundimu." He turned to the young man William. "I'm here to collect."

 **End of Part 11**


	12. Shattered

**Part 12: Shattered**

The fire spreads and buildings slowly crumble. Hundred screams from the survivors echoed throughout Rialto. First responders were at the scene to search and rescue civilians. Many officers were shocked to see the devastation of the city. "What in the hell happened?" One of them asked but his answer can be seen at the center of the incident.

Parts of a large facility were all over Rialto. One of the witnesses said it just appeared out from the sky and fell.

The officers went to check inside the ruined facility. There, they discovered laboratory equipment, officer and infirmary. Putting out the fire as they go, they found a large radio telescope. They're in an observatory.

"What is this place?"

Then one of the officers answered, found a name of the facility. "Horizon Lunar Colony... Horizon One."

He did not believe what he heard. "Horizon One? The Lucheng Interstellar's moonbase... 'moon'base."

"Yes. That one. It's a moonbase." The officer looked up to the noon sky and saw the moon unchanged and undisturbed. "How did it get here?"

But then they heard a loud scream from the center of the crash. Red lightning erupted and struck few of the survivors and responders, killing them instantly. The officer called everyone to retreat and find as many civilians as possible and take them to safety.

"Sir, what is going on?" One officer carried a weeping child on his arms.

"Just go! Get out of here!"

* * *

As the scream continued, Sombra woke up and saw a blurry vision of Mr. Mors and William. First glance, she thought they were still fighting. But when her vision was clear, she saw the most horrific sight she has ever seen.

Mr. Mors pressed his only hand on to William's chest and tried to extract the red power inside.

The young man cried in pain. The feeling was like someone was pulling his heart out. He felt his ribs being moved and stretched, his inside feeling different.

"Come on. You need to calm down, boy." Mr. Mors said.

Sombra looked around her and saw the ruins of the lunar base. She was still shocked to see what Mors did. She cannot fathom how he did it. Then she heard Moira and Akande under the rumble of the Talon base. "Moira! Doomfist!" She called their names. The ruined platform raised up and she saw the big guy pushing it aside. "Sombra! Take Moira away from here."

Sombra grabbed the unconscious geneticist.

But then she heard Mors calling her name. "Sombra! We are not done yet." She turned around and saw the big one-armed monster threw the drained William away and began walking towards her. Doomfist stood up and prepared for Round 2. "Mr. Ogundimu, stand down. You know you cannot beat me."

"I know." Doomfist said with a firm tone. "But I can buy them some time."

Mr. Mors glared as he saw Sombra disappeared inside the ruins. "Fine. I'll give you a minute."

* * *

 _Get up._ William heard a familiar voice from the great void. He opened his eyes and saw the clear blue sky and then birds flying about and then a great black smoke ruining the view. The young man began to remember his last moments. He was with Angela and Fareeha and then a flash of red light came to him. It blinded him. _Where am I?_ He asked himself.

He got up and saw the ruins arounds him. _What happened here_ _?_ Then that familiar voice exclaimed behind him. William turned around and saw the Talon agent Doomfist trying to stand up but he took a lot of beating. _Doomfist? THE Doomfist? What is he doing here?_

But his question was never answered as the one-armed man slammed the Talon agent to the wall.

William ducked and hid himself from their battle. _Who's that guy?_ He cannot remember the events that lead him to Rialto. He then felt a sting on his chest and saw a burnt mark on it, directly from his heart. _How did I get this?_ Knowing he will not get answers, he tried to leave the scene. Across the rubble, he encountered the First Responders and saw his current condition.

One of the officers called him, "Sir, we have you! Easy now. Calm down. We have you now. Safe and sound." It sounds like they recited those lines. William approached them and received their assistance and escorted him away from the scene.

"Take me away from here."

"Wait!" Everyone heard the deep Mexican accent from the ruins. William saw Sombra carrying an unconscious woman with her. Quickly, the officers went to help her and the woman.

"Hey!" William said. "Don't help them. They are-" But then he was silenced by the hacker's slap and she made a scene.

"Damn you for us behind, you coward. Instead of helping people, you flee."

Now all eyes turned to glare. William felt embarrassed even though he did not do anything bad. He tried to fix things. "I was trying to get help first, okay? I'm coming back for you...two."

The officers called them. "Alright. We got your friend in the ambulance. If you couple stopped arguing..."

"We are not a couple!" Both yelled.

"Noted. But first we have to treat your wounds."

* * *

It took just a minute for Mors to knock out Doomfist to the ground. For the big guy, Doomfist is just annoyance. Once it was over, he dropped the unconscious mercenary back to the ruins of the Talon base.

Now that he as two gems on his possession, it is time for him to gather the rest. He contacted his two henchmen. "I have what I came for. But there are people I need you to eliminate. I don't want them spoiling my plans."

They bowed before him and vowed "We will never fail you."

But then someone came to interrupt Mors.

"If I might interject- if you are going to other worlds, you might need an army." The mystery man grinned. "I can give you one."

Mr. Mors seemed to recognized the person. "I see you found the object you desire." He looked at the red stone on his gauntlet. "This?"

"Yes."

"I don't need an army. I am the _army_."

"With those two, you are not."

Mr Mors glared at the man. "Alright. You need this stone first for this project of yours-"

"Precisely. Do we have a deal?"

The big man thinks about it. "I'll give you three-"

"No. Just one."

"One?"

"Yes, Mors. Give me one day... and you can have your army."

Both men smirked, agreeing to the deal.

 **END**

 **(to be continued in the next story: The Sixth Stone)  
**

 **(But the story of Sombra and William will continue here)**


End file.
